This invention is in the field of devices for mounting to a vehicle wheel for increasing the traction of the wheel. The tires normally used on automobiles and trucks provide insufficient traction for operation in snow, mud and gravel. Thus, the operator may either replace the tires with deeply grooved snow tires or may mount snow chains on the tire. The snow tires and/or chains must then be removed for operation when the snow, mud or gravel is not present. Removal of the snow tires is undesirable in view of the time and effort required in jacking the vehicle upwardly and then removing the rim from the vehicle. Likewise, removal of snow chains typically requires either removal of the tire from the vehicle or at least considerable effort in uncoupling various chain-mounting devices. Disclosed herein is a bracket which may be permanently mounted to the vehicle wheel with the snow chains then being mounted to the bracket in such a manner that the chains may be quickly and easily removed without removal of the bracket.